gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Constantinescu
Marina Constantinescu is a character featured in Girls und Panzer: The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch. Profile Marina is a third year student and the overall commander (also called vataf) of Count High School, she commands a T.4 (Panzer IV Ausf.G). Appearance Marina is a relatively short girl with long ashen hairs and light brown eyes, she is seen wearing Count's Sensha-dō uniform during matches with black high socks, a black cape and an awry WW2 Romanian field cap. Personality Marina is shown to be a careless girl, using divinations to build her tactics and not showing any regrets when losing her best tank, she is also quite arrogant in making condescending replies to those who doubt her tactics even when proven right and she is known to be rather rough with her subordinates. She is however proven to be quite the competent tactician when not using divinations, as she accurately predicted Saunders movements right at the beginning of the match and takes advantage over them however her stubbornness and refusal to hear her team's advices nullified this advantage. Despite that she also wants to be loved by her teammates wanting them to call her Marina-chan (Mizuki is the only one who call her that) or by kissing a girl on the neck then biting her to "appropriate her", she also seems to have a flirtatious and seductive personality describing her body as "naughty and immoral". She is also a very studious student as she is among the top students in her school and is very skilled in Divinations using Gypsy Tarot (which is highly valued in her school) specially when it comes to love. She has a habit of hoping when walking. Background Marina enlisted in Count High School's Witch Department where she joined Sensha-dō team, during her scholarship she might have befriended Mizuki Ikarashi and mastered Gypsy Tarot. In her third year she become the sensha-dō team overall commander and took command of a T.4 (Panzer IV Ausf.G). She is seen commanding Count High School's flag tank (call sign Tank N°1) in a practice match against Saunders University High School. Right at the beginning of the match she manages to predict Saunders' movements and take the advantage over them, however her stubbornness on always relying on divination negated this advantage and she was forced to retreat after losing her escort and the Mareșal. During the retreat while first reluctant about Noemi's plan to stay behind to delay Saunders tanks, she ultimately accepts leaving the Tank N°3 as back cover, Although she only changed her mind after using tarot cards which probably means that this was not a decision based on tactical thinking but rather on divinations. After Noemi's tank was temporarily immobilized Marina uses her Tarot cards again and determines to use the " Călușari dance" tactic, However Marina herself doesn't participate in the formation and leaves commanding it to Mizuki. Trivia *She is a quarter Romanian. *Her last name could be a reference to General Constantin Constantinescu-Claps, Who commanded the Romanian Fourth Army during the Battle of Stalingrad. *Her bad habit of kissing then biting girls in the neck is a reference to the vampire kiss and Count Dracula's method of making a woman his bride or concubine. *Her rank Vataf means captain in Romanian. *Her skills in divination with Gypsy Tarot might be a reference to the fact that Gypsies are often affiliated with Romania and mysticism using the Major Arcana tarot card deck for Fortune-telling. *The way she wears her cap, gives the impression that she has bat ears. Which is a reference to vampires who are usually linked to bats in mythology. *Her name is both a Latin name (feminine form of the name Marinus which means "from the sea") and a Japanese feminine name. *Her weight is 40kg. *Marina seems to share Noemi's admiration for the previous T.3 commander. *She wears boots with high heels with her sensha-do uniform possibly to compensate for her short stature. *Marina seems to only trust the 3rd year drivers to preform the "Călușari dance" even though it was shown that it was preformed during the match against Anzio when Anna (1st year then) was the driver of T.3. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Count Girls' High School Category:Overall Commander Category:Tank Commanders Category:Polynymous